Cambio en Navidad
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Durante las fiestas de navidad, Agon había estado mirando un cierto asuntillo, no tenía ninguna foto de él y Hiruma juntos, a partir de eso, piensa que su relación con Hiruma mantiene unas pautas que no la diferencian mucho de sus relaciones con otras chicas, quiere una foto de ellos dos, un cambio que marque la diferencia. One-shot. AgoHiru. Dejad review 3


Agon miró por la ventana de su habitación por tercera vez en la última media hora, hacía poco, se había puesto a nevar, como en los últimos once días, soltó un bufido de aburrimiento absoluto, además, de que odiaba el invierno y todo lo que ello conllevaba, fiestas de navidad, navidad, año nuevo y reuniones familiares.

Aunque con suerte, su familia era muy tradicional y por lo menos no celebraban tantas cosas de navidad, máximo ir al templo. Eso al menos tenía su gracia...hacía varios años, al ser menos que la decoración exhaustiva de un puto árbol que pasa 350 días o más en el trastero. Pero seguía siendo menos.

Las reuniones familiares eran peor, un autentico coñazo del que desearía librarse...¿y por qué no? Ahora vivía solo, quedarse en casa estaría bien. Su madre le reventaría el móvil a llamadas pero por lo menos, él estaría tranquilito y sin aguantar a sus más estrictos y pesados abuelos a los que hacer el númerito del nieto perfecto.

Siguió sentado en el escritorio con el ordenador abierto en una pagina de Youtube, viendo vídeos cortos, para pasar el rato. Sin embargo miraba por la ventana, ahora hacia abajo, se veía sobretodo a las parejitas agarraditas, a estas horas de la tarde, nada quedaría para que anocheciera y las luces se encendieran, de esa forma tan patética a la que muchos llamaban "romántico". Chasqueó la lengua, autobligándose a girar la cabeza y centrarse en el vídeo. Había salido con tantas chicas en esas fiestas que ahora casi que las aborrecía, siempre lo mismo, pararse frente al árbol gigante de navidad, admirarlo un rato, hacerse una foto, ir a comer a un restaurante, a casa, follar y por la mañana si te he visto no me acuerdo porque me voy. Ninguna había llegado a fin de año. Y menos mal, no quería presentarles a sus padres a nadie y desde luego que no a una fulana.

En los siguientes 30 minutos, mantuvo la mirada fija en los vídeos, reproduciendo varias veces consecutivas vídeos de varias similitudes, poco divertidas ya. Harto ya, se levantó y en cuatro pasos se tiró en la gran cama, debería dormir, hasta las dos o las tres de la mañana que iría a "cenar", luego quizás un par de partidas a la consola...En su planificación mental, paseando la vista por la habitación topó con cierto objeto que hasta ahora, ya hacía tiempo que no contemplaba. Una foto. Del mundial, allí estaban todos los del equipo de japón, apretujados porque en el poco espacio que habían tenido para hacérsela, con el gordo aquel no había manera. Se fijo en él mismo, apretujado con otro jugador del que no quería recordar el nombre, y por su mejilla se rozaba la parte superior del cañón de la AK-47 de Hiruma. A este le colocaba la mano aplastándole un poco la cabeza hacia abajo entre los cabellos rubios, haciéndole cerrar un ojo pero mantenía aquella sonrisa de tiburón.

Hiruma siempre sonreía, sabía que no era una persona de fotos, en otras ocasiones que la manager de su antiguo equipo quería una foto el rubio se rehusaba, no sacando cualquier excusa, él nunca fue de dar excusas, era directo, si te daba una apuñalada te la daba, pero en ese sentido era sincero. No le gustaban las fotos, pero en el mundial, sí permitió hacerse una junto a todos.

En parte...le gustó a él también hacerse esa foto, pero porque estaba detrás de él, generalmente se daba la vuelta en las fotografías, pero también dejó que hicieran esa, pero porque estaba detrás de Hiruma, no sonreía precisamente por estar apretado y con el cañón del arma contra la mejilla, pero era la única foto visible en todo el apartamento, a veces pensaba en recortarla y que solo estuvieran ellos dos...Pestañeó dos veces, era cierto, no tenía ninguna foto con Hiruma. Nunca se habían hecho alguna juntos, desde que habían "vuelto", no lo dijeron formalmente...ni a la gente, pero habían mantenido una...relación por así decirlo constante, antes y durante el mundial, poco después de que Shinryuuji perdiera contra los Devil Bats, casi podría decir...desde la Crhistmast Bowl...No habían hablado mucho, simplemente, actuaron. Así eran, gente de actuar y hablar poco de lo que sentían, los gestos habían dicho lo que sus bocas nunca pronunciarian ante el otro, además de una confianza ciega restaurada que había ido fortaleciéndose según avanzó el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Pero aun así, como dijo, no se habían hecho ninguna foto...o...o tenido algún "momento de pareja" en todas las palabras de ese significado. Es decir, no habían hecho nada considerado de pareja, menos follar, follar duro durante casi toda la noche, pero después de eso...

Agon acababa de darse cuenta que no trataba a Hiruma como a un "novio", ni Hiruma a él. En sí parecía una relación...como las que él tenía con las chicas solo que más profunda...como explicarlo...Había más por supuesto, confiaban el uno en el otro, follaban, se insultaban y peleaban continuamente, seguían con los negocios turbios del demonio rubio, pero en sí, pasar tiempo juntos, sin follar, sin negocios, solo juntos, no. Eso le llevaba a pensar que, por cursi y empalagoso que fuera, le gustaría pasar tiempo con él, sabía lo que hacía siempre, sin embargo le daba la sensación que no disfrutaba de su presencia, como si todo lo que pasaba con él fueran momentos esporádicos y cada uno para su casa. Y podían pasar semanas y semanas que no se hablaran, peleados o no, momentos en los que Agon había llegado a pensar en volver a su vida de gigoló, aún le gustaban las tías, por supuesto, era algo que estaba seguro que no cambiaría. Hiruma era solo la gran excepción, por que le gustaba.

...¿Solo era eso? ¿Solo le gustaba?

Gustar era lo que decía cuando le gustaba una mujer a la que tirarse, Hiruma era mucho más que eso. ¿Entonces por qué no le daba una acreditación más alta? ¿Por qué no hacía cosas diferentes con él? Más diferente que el fútbol americano, más diferente que los insultos, que el trabajo de cazar esclavos y patear culos. ¿Por qué?

Sus preguntas internas recibieron una respuesta distinta, no iba a cuestionarse toda su vida de ahora en adelante ni sus acciones, era Agon, como dijo, una persona de hacer las cosas no de decirlas o estar dándole vueltas al coco sobre todo. Se sentó en la cama y cogió el móbil en la mesilla de noche, lo abrió y empezó a teclear un mensaje, él era más de mensajes que de decirlo por una llamada, sobretodo porque conocía las respuestas ajenas, y no quería que su móvil distorsionara más aquella voz aguda y que a veces podía ser tan irritante. Estaba acostumbrado a ella, pero definitivamente, mejor no tentar a la suerte y quedarse sordo. La espera de una respuesta fue más larga de lo normal, ahora, Agon no sabía si era por imaginación suya mezclada con su ya poca paciencia, o si era en tiempo real. La próxima vez ya lo cronometraría.

Casi estaba por irse a buscar algo para beber, o picar, cuando el aparato algo viejo vibró, casi lo abrió con más ansía de la que se esperaba tener, recibiendo la respuesta del rubio.

Sonrió de lado, complacido con el mensaje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hacía frío la verdad, llevaba la bufanda bien envuelta en el cuello, aunque había algo que le daba rabia, cada vez que respiraba, el bahó de su boca le llegaba a las gafas empañándolas. Estaba de pie al lado de una fuente del centro, por las calles comerciales, ya era de noche, caía cada vez más rápido y las temperaturas caían con ella. Seguía con las constantes arcadas de ver a las parejitas en plan "ay que frío tengo abrázame por favor~~". Ojala les cayera encima algo, ya verían como no iban a tener más frío.

Y se estaba cagando también en Hiruma, ya podría ir más rápido, cuando bien le interesaba algo era el primero en cualquier sitio. Eso le bajó un poco la moral y le molestó, ¿significaba que el rubio realmente no tenía interés alguno en ir con él? La sola idea de que eso fuera posible le daba rabia, ganas de gritarle y discutir y todo...pero...Su mente dio la vuelta unos 180 grados, ¿y si le había pasado algo? Por muchas armas que llevara encima y perceptivo que fuera, Hiruma tenía enemigos por todos lados y que en cualquier momento solo por venganza y mala leche le atraparan por la espalda...Se empezó a poner nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro, ya parecía alguien que esperaba a otro y este no aparecía.

Estaba por realmente coger y dar la vuelta, ir al apartamento del rubio y si no estaba allí recorrer todo Kanto si era necesario hasta encontrarlo. Era muy extremista eso pero era la verdad, no sabía como nadie aún había tomado medidas drásticas contra Hiruma y este seguía tan despreocupado como siempre respecto a ese tema, aformándo que nadie le iba a hacer nada porque nadie era tan estúpido. La realidad era que ese rubio sí lo era de estúpido, debería ir con él, no importa cuantas burlas se llevara de actuar como un niño posesivo o como un puto guardaespaldas, celoso, paranoico, lo que sea. ¡Joder que ahora se parecía a su hermano con el puto rollo de la preocupación!

Entonces la cantarina voz que conocía le saludó al oído por detrás, acompañado de la estridente risa que le ponía enfermo a veces.

Pero ahora mismo agradecía de verdad oírla.

-Kekekeke, ¿Sabes puto rastas? No entiendo qué haces con gafas de sol en invierno, y de noche, ¿Quieres parecerte a Morfeo de Matrix? Por que para eso la vestimenta de ahora perfecta pero tendrías que raparte como tu puto gemelo Kekeke

Sí, Hiruma estaba perfectamente. Demasiado. Resopló sonoramente girándose y encarándolo. Curiosamente iba vestido de blanco, menos los pantalones, pero la chaqueta era blanca y con capucha con pelos de esos falsos. Le resaltaba más la piel y el pelo en cierta manera, casi le daba un toque angelical, casi, la sonrisa de tiburón y las orejas y desde luego esa mirada de loco encantado de la vida de hacerle cabrear, le delataba completamente. Pero esta persona/demonio/cabrón/sociopata etc...Era la que quería el Genio elegido entre los dioses, no había nadie más, no era capaz de dejarlo...y lo había intentado, pero el destino pareció haberle dado una patada en los cojones para que espabilara y viera de verdad, que realmente no existía nadie capaz de igualar o superar a Hiruma. Nadie le soportaría tal y como era de verdad, ninguna mujer lo haría, nadie era tan divertido como él, nadie le provocaba sonrisas de las suyas, nadie estaba a su nivel. Solo el comandante del infierno podía estar a su lado. Y por eso solo pensar en perderlo fuera de la forma que fuese, le provocaba una ansiedad que en ningún momento de su vida había experimentado.

-¿Qué, nos hemos quedado en la fase ameba de tu cerebro? ¿O ya no recuerdas como hablar, idiota?-preguntó el rubio para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, cruzado de brazos con una ceja alzada- ¿Me has hecho venir con el puto frío que hace para quedarteme mirando? ¿Tan atractivo te parezco~?-eso último lo dijo moviendo las cejas rítmicamente hacia arriba y abajo con su sonrisa mostrando los dientes en su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirada de guaperas interesante.

Agon parpadeó dos veces para volver a la realidad, y más importante al momento exacto para chasquear la lengua.

-¿Haah? No digas tonterías, basura. Es raro no verte de negro como siempre. Solo eso.

Hiruma por su parte, únicamente se encogió de hombros.

-No creas que todo mi armario es negro, sería de ayuda para no tener que poner dos lavadoras a color distintas, pero en verano el negro atrae el calor, y no quiero acabar como un puto pollo frito. En fin, ¿Para qué querías verme? ¿Daremos un espectáculo de follar en público?

-¿¡Haah?! ¿¡Se te va la puta olla o qué?! ¡No quiero follar contigo ahora y menos en la calle!-reguló su tono de voz para no llamar más la atención de lo que ya habían llamado. Seguia siendo una relación privada al fin de cuentas, aunque si el resto de la pandilla que rodeaba al rubio y a él en Saikyoudai se enteraban, mejor.

-¿Entonces? No hay trabajo que hacer, si te aburrías podrías haber echado una partida a tus jodidas consolas.

El rubio conocía demasiado bien sus costumbres, no le culpaba por extrañarse, no hacían nada juntos fuera de esa rutina establecida que cuando se presentaba una ocasión como esta, se quedaban ambos parados.

Pero era el momento de cambiar eso.

-Quiero tener una cita ahora-soltó así de simple, no sabiendo si escogió bien las palabras adecuadas.

El resultado fue lo que se esperaba, un estallido en risas altas de Hiruma tras un momento de perplejidad sobre la declaración. El QT casi se dobló por la mitad, esto sí que no se lo esperaba, ¿Agon le estaba pidiendo una cita? El mundo se había acabado y había muerto o esto era un sueño o dimensión paralela, al necesitar aire dejó de reír, diciéndole que se dejara de bromas tontas, y que se fuera a tomar por culo con otro del que cachondearse, pero la expresión seria que encontró, no enfadada o molesta o guasona, no, seria, le hizo abrir un poco más de lo normal en su usual inexpresivo rostro, sus ojos. Iba en serio...no jodas...iba verdaderamente en serio...

-Una cita-gesticuló cada palabra con la boca, como para cerciorarse de que estaba diciendo lo que había oído correctamente- ¿Conmigo?

-No, con la vieja ciega de los cupones, ¡Pues claro que contigo basura idiota!

Hiruma tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para que no se le escapara de nuevo la risa, más por la salud de su diafragma que por hacer enfadar a Agon. Pero estaba claro que la sonrisa de par en par se notaba a lo lejos.

-Kekeke, en serio, dejando de lado comentarios como: ¿Qué te has fumado? y tal, en serio, ¿A que viene esto de golpe?

-Eres mi novio, ¿no? Pues quiero una cita.

-Vaaaaya vaya~, ¿ahora soy tu novio? Keke, Nunca me habías dicho eso, pensé que no te llegaba a la suela de los zapatos según tú lógica.-pus los ojos, aprovechando para mirar alrededor- ¿Y por qué tan de repente te entra la fiebre de "quiero tener citas románticas a la luz de las velas"?

El rastas desvió solo un momento la mirada, aunque por las gafas no se notaba, estaba pensando en cómo responder, quisiera o no debía buscar la mejor respuesta ahora mismo.

-No dije que fuera una cita tan idiota como las basuras de alrededor, solo...-se tragó algo de orgullo para decir lo siguiente- Quería pasar tiempo contigo, sin follar, sin trabajo, sin fútbol americano, solos.

Hiruma clavo sus ojos en Agon, analizando esa de veras sorprendente declaración, estudió el tono de voz, incluso con gafas era capaz de verle los ojos. Hablaba en serio, el tiempo transcurrido entre ellos y el ya de por sí don de analizar a la gente de Hiruma había servido para saber en todo momento qué era lo que decía Agon y ahora mismo podía decir claramente que estaba sorprendido. Pero no le molestó o disgustó en absoluto esa declaración, en realidad...le gustaba la idea, le hizo darse cuenta de que Agon buscaba de verdad algo más, que quisiera pasar tiempo junto a él...dejando de lado lo habitual, sonaba bien, bastante, podría decir que le era...agradable saber que era importante para el rastas hasta el punto de que le dijera eso dejando de lado su orgullo mujeriego. Porque sabía que Agon no había estado con ninguna mujer, como en cierta manera era debido, siendo novios, no las necesitaba. Además de que si antes no podría decirse que eran novios porque no se declararon, ahora mismo lo habían hecho, más bien Agon lo había dado por echo, pero eso a Hiruma ya le valí ó una sonrisa de tiburón acompañada de un poco de su risa, diferenciada de antes era el tono en el que no se burlaba, sino que podría llamarse una risa de aceptación.

-Vale, total, no tengo nada qué hacer que no pueda hacerlo mañana. ¿Qué tenías en mente jodido rastas?

Una sensación extrañamente cálida recorrió a Agon. Una que le gustó. El rubio le había aceptado, a él y la cita, quizás...quizás ahora sabía lo que sentían esas chicas a las que les decía que sí cuando le pedían salir, ahora entendía porque ponían esas caras tontas de "felicidad". Era lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

Le comentó de simplemente pasear y ya verían que hacían, Agon no era de hacer planes y prefería dejar que las cosas corrieran a su aire. Hiruma estuvo de acuerdo, los planes a menos que los hiciera él, salían mal. Así que se dedicaron a caminar por las calles iluminadas bajo los suaves copos de nieve que caían lentos. Iban a ratos en silencio, otros hablando normal, sobre cosas que habían estado haciendo, también comentaron sobre la tradición que tenía la familia del rastas de ir al templo, y ahí, fue cuando Agon supo por confesión del rubio que este sí iba cada año al templo y echaba una monedilla, aunque no rezaba. El por qué de ello, no se lo dijo, pero el rastas intuyó que debió ser porque Hiruma no quería ni hablar del tema, ni seguirlo. Era raro porque obviamente Hiruma siempre decía que los demonios no le rezaban a los dioses, pero sobre eso de ir al templo...Bueno...Le propuso de ir juntos ese año, solos, sin la familia de Agon, y si esta preguntaba le echaría la culpa al rubio.

-Vamos, que seré la excusa para que no te estén echando la bronca.-puso los ojos.

-Kukuku para algo vas a servirme, basura.

-Que cruel~ solo me quieres de novio para escaquearte Agon-chan~~

Le gruñó por oír de nuevo ese mote de los cojones que siempre usaba para sacarle de quicio, ganándose una risa de Hiruma. Siguieron la tranquila caminata, hasta llegar a la plaza dónde estaba encendido, iluminado y grandioso el árbol de navidad, con múltiples adornos y luces. Se detuvieron a mirarlo, solo por curiosidad, siempre lo habían visto, desde pequeños, aunque obviamente no juntos. Sabían que ese árbol el único significante que tenía en esa ciudad era hacer propaganda de la navidad, las compras de las luces, los adornos, etc. Y por supuesto, ser un imán para las parejitas que buscaban un lugar romántico dónde declararse, abrazarse, acurrucarse, echarse fotos...

Echarse fotos...eso revibró en la mente del rastas, una foto con Hiruma con este árbol...¿sería cursi? Siendo Hiruma obviamente era diferente del resto, y debía admitir que ya se había hecho fotos con chicas en este mismo lugar, hacerlo con el rubio en parte quería que fuera diferente, que demostrara que era una relación completamente ajena a la que había compartido con millones de chicas a lo largo de su vida, quería una foto de ellos en una situación que les definiera. Lo malo en ese momento es que empezaron a bajar la temperatura, Hiruma se quejó, restregándose el cuello, soplándose en las manos para calentárselo, estaba al descubierto debido a que la chaqueta no se lo cubría y mucho menos la capucha, debió de ponerse un jersey de cuello alto. Al ver eso el rastas actuó de forma instintiva, sabiendo lo qué debía hacer aún sabiendo que posiblemente recibiría burlas por parte de Hiruma. Se quitó la bufanda de su propio cuello, poniéndose cara a cara con Hiruma y se la puso alrededor del cuello, su propia chaqueta ya tenía cuello alto y podía permitirse desprenderse de la cálida bufanda negra. Por su lado, Hiruma no tuvo queja, reproche o burla alguna, el gesto le tomó por sorpresa pero no empleó ningún gesto que indicara lo contrario a la sorpresa y un alivio cálido. Tocó con la yema de los dedos la suave prenda, podía percibir el olor de Agon en ella, alzó la mirada, más brillante por las luces que les daban de lado hasta encontrarse con las gafas de Agon, sabía que tras ellas, esos ojos oscuros le miraban fijamente. Esa conexión de miradas se mantuvo un buen rato, nadie sabría qué era lo que pensaban en esos instantes, a excepción sin duda, que era en el otro. Se iban acercando poco a poco, sin romper el contacto visual, las respiraciones suaves creaban el vahó que se iba volando con el suave viento que se había despertado y de vez en cuando les acariciaba.

Pero el momento fue roto por unas voces irritables de una pareja que justamente, decidió colocarse a su lado para llevar a cabo su "amor". Eran una choni y un cani que no paraban de decirse cosas que para el cerebro de Hiruma parecía sacado de la edad de piedra y daban ganas de darles una hostia a ver si soltaban el puto chicle de la boca, solo para probar si hablaban bien. Que lo dudaba. Y entonces como si de un grito de manada fuera, poco a poco empezaban a llegar más iguales, haciendo que la gente "normal" les mirara mal y se fuera yendo, por lo visto todos se conocían y habían quedado, lo peor, habían puesto Reggeton (o cómo se escriba, no haré el esfuerzo de recordar o mirar a ver como se escribe semejante estilo de música -.-) a todo volumen.

-¡Flipa tete este árbol es lo más!-decía una agarrada a su novio.

-¡Ya vesh, nosh lo vamosh a llevar a casha!

Tanto Agon como Hiruma eran los únicos que quedaban, llamando la atención de los canis y chonis que se ponían a comentar de ellos, en plan "Uy que gays por dios, que se vayan a morder almohadas a un hotel que esto es para parejas normales" tal y cuál, despertando las ganas homicidas de Agon, pero fue parado por Hiruma, que mostró su sonrisa estridente, sacó de la nada-en serio que Agon había registrado su ropa mientras e la quitaba cuando se acostaban y juraba que no sabía como podía hacer eso.-Un lanzallamas y les disparó. Las feroces llamas asustaron a esa pandilla de idiotas y al resto de gente que había alrededor, sobretodo porque de paso, al estar esos canis y chonis cerca del árbol llegó a darle a una rama, y en cuestión de solo unos instantes, el propio árbol ardió en llamas. Pronto hubo gritos y llamadas a los bomberos.

Pero eso no detuvo la risa de Hiruma, de ver a los idiotas correr y el espectáculo del árbol.

-¡Kekeke! ¡Ahora sí que no va a hacer tanto frío! ¡Kekeke! Los vagabundos tendrán al menos algo mejor dónde calentarse las manos que un cubo de hierro-se colocó el lanzallamas en un hombro, ya buscando un chicle que llevarse a la boca.

Pero el brazo que agarró su cintura le hizo girarse abruptamente, y la mano sobre la mejilla, esa mano rasposa le hizo mirar a Agon. Segundos, solo fueron segundos que el mundo dejó de girar para el rubio al sentir los labios del rastas sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos lento, sabiendo que Agon ya los tenía cerrados, disfrutando esa sensación, no sexual, no bruta, no se mordían ni herían los labios por puro placer y diversión. Solo se besaban. Correspondió al beso tras solo un momento de mero contacto entre labios, ya con los ojos cerrados, con el brazo libre lo estiró, colocando la mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Agon, ladeando la suya para mejor contacto entre las lenguas, y enredó la mano en las rastas.

Nada impidió esta vez que se besaran o pararan, ya que no oían nada más alrededor, solo se concentraban en el otro.

Y así, sus figuras iluminadas por el fuego, crearon un extraño, pero bello contraste, de lo que era un amor ardiente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para el año nuevo, Agon y Hiruma fueron al templo como acordaron, Agon solo rezó por costumbre, y su deseó, fue simple, que no cambiara nada. Hiruma por el contrario no pidió nada y solo echó la típica moneda de ofrenda.

Esperó al rastas en los puestos de comida, había comprado algo típico del año nuevo, compartiéndolo con Agon y tras pasearse un poco solo para ver el ambiente y tal, oír como tocaban las campanas, volvieron a casa de Hiruma. El rastas pasaba todo su tiempo que podía, fines de semana, tardes después de clases, después de partidos o entrenamientos, noches enteras que no dejaba a Hiruma dormir... Casi prácticamente podía decirse que dormía en el piso del rubio todos o casi todos los días de la semana, siendo uno o dos días, que no porque no tenía ropa limpia o por que Hiruma necesitaba estar solo para recuperarse del sexo o por trabajo.

Pero ese año nuevo pasaron la tarde tirados en el sofá amplio, Hiruma acostado encima de Agon siendo abrazado por este, viendo un maratón de películas que habían escogido para ese día, con todo tipo de comida para picar en la mesa, una manta echada encima para no pasar frío y a oscuras obviamente. Era un ambiente tranquilo y cálido, silencioso a menos que hablaran para comentar algo, se rieran o se metieran el uno con el otro, solo un poco. A Hiruma le gustaba sentir las manos acariciándole la espalda de vez en cuando, casi como un masaje. Él dejaba la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Agon, con uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro de este, aprovechando Agon para apoyar la barbilla en él, tocándole las rastas.

Sí, era agradable hacer ese tipo de cosas, por cursi que se vieran ahora mismo.

Agon desvió un momento la mirada, dirigiéndola a la fotografía que había sobre el mueble al lado de la tele. Ahí estaban los dos, solos, frente al árbol aún ardiendo, tuvieron que salir pitando porque empezó a desmoronarse después de que se besaran y tomaran la foto. Sonrió, de verdad, volviéndose a acurrucar abrazando más a Hiruma y volviendo su atención a la película en su momento cúspide.

Esa era la primera foto de ambos juntos, la que marcaba su relación como pareja, la diferencia.

El cambio en la vida de ambos y que desde luego, no sería la última que se hicieran.

Fin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que os haya gustado, realmente echaba de menos escribir sobre esta pareja. Este fic no es solo para vosotros, sino para mi misma, para recordarme que no importa cuántos fics se escriban, ni lo largos o cortos que queden, lo que importa es que se disfrute escribiéndolos, sin presión alguna de pensar que a lo mejor a los lectores no les gusta, este fic me ha recordado lo mucho que Eyeshield 21 me ha cambiado la vida, una serie que nunca me arrepentiré de haber visto ni leído, aunque sigo leyéndome el manga xD

Yo durante mucho tiempo he estado sin inspiración, temiendo la presión que recibiría de la gente que cree que habré muerto o perdido el interés en los fics. Cuando realmente creo que necesitaba hacer uno con ganas, solo siguiendo lo que quería hacer sin una idea preplaneada.

Así que, a todos los escritores, os animo en vuestras historias, disfrutad de ellas, no importa cuanto tardéis en hacerlas, sean largas, cortas, ni el tipo de escritura, solo disfrutad de ello.

Muchas gracias por leer, y si queréis dejar revi adelante, lo agradecere mucho nwn


End file.
